


Leoya

by Minos336



Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos336/pseuds/Minos336
Summary: Algunos dibujos que ya tenía para activar aquí el TAG #Leoya de la ship canon confirmada en IDW, Leonardo x Koya. Quizás suba algo más de escritos en un futuro.
Relationships: Leonardo/Koya (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	1. Leoya en Sketches para Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de sketches que he subido a twitter, en algunos de ellos etiquete a Sophie y le gustaron, creo XD

Un poco de dibujos sobre Leonardo y Koya ya hechos con anterioridad. Este ship ya lo tenía en favoritos desde 2019 y no tenía esperanza alguna pero, oh sorpresa xD. Aún así, no hay ni tags activos de Koya bebé, así que aquí estamos, activándolos y e inaugurando mi cuenta. Algunos de estos dibujos los vio Sophie, seguro le hicieron reír. Por cierto, si aun no la siguen en twitter, que esperan? es adorable :D 

**Un par de paginas de estilo comic, aunque solo fueron sketches iniciales.**

**Estos dos sketches les tengo cariño, en cuanto tenga tableta digital me animo a rehacerlos wii**

**Un poco de genderbend, esto debo explorarlo un poco mas delante.**

Esos son los sketches mas antiguos, tenia mucho de no hacer algo con tanta frecuencia, el trazo no me sale aun muy bien, pero vamos mejorando. 


	2. Leoya tag en Inktober 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos de los dibujos que hice en el Inktober del año 2019, cuando recien comenzaba a shipear a Leo con Koya. Varios dibujos estan hechos a la carrera, solo intentaba seguir el tag diario, y comenzaba a practicar de nuevo el trazo luego de bastante tiempo.

De los primeros tags ni hablamos XD pero esperaba mejorar al trazo


End file.
